It is you I have loved
by Jesse91
Summary: Another songfic! It's just a cute little Stelena moment, so I hope you like it & please comment! Song by Dana Glover.


_It is you (I have loved)_

It was one of those days when you want to do nothing but be with the one you love. It was late November and with the sky-hanging full of clouds it looked like it would start to snow any minute. Elena needed to talk to Stefan. The last time they've seen each other, they fought badly. Stefan thought there was something more between her and Damon, although he trusted her in many ways, he couldn't stand the thought of history repeating itself; he wouldn't compete against his brother again for a girl. But Elena knew that they belonged together, she needed to apologize, and so she grabbed her car keys and drove to Stefan's.

She walked up to his driveway and stopped in front of the door. She inhaled deeply, calming herself enough to be able to speak. Although, Elena had decided on what she wanted to say during her drive, she was still nervous. She knocked on the door, knowing that he would hear it. Stefan opened the door immediately. He stood in front of her with a soft expression on his face. It looked like she didn't need to say sorry anymore. He took her in his arms and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have thought…" She put her finger on his lips. "Shhh, that's okay. It was my fault too," whispered Elena, "I had spent so much time with Damon." They smiled at each other and Elena took his hand; not completely letting go of him. She led him into his room, where she closed the door.

Stefan confusingly looked at her. She just smiled at him and said, "I need to tell you something, but I want to keep it private." He grinned. "You do know that Damon can hear us just fine, no matter if the door is closed or not, right?" She breathed a kiss on his lips and murmured, "I know. But it feels more private to me this way."

They sat down on the bed, and Elena turned so that she could look right into Stefan's eyes. She looked at their hands clasped together while turning his hand as she explored every little piece of it and softly caressed his skin. She did not know how to start, but when she looked at him in his eyes, the words flowed out of her mouth and out of her heart.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Elena noticed how his eyes got wider and wider while she spoke, and how his face was beaming with joy. She needed to take a break before she could finish. Stefan, then, leaned forward to kiss her; not knowing how _much_ his little, his perfect beloved angel really loved him. Before they could go any farther with the kiss, Elena moved a bit away from him, murmuring: "I'm not done yet, Stefan – there's more to say."

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
you're the home my heart searched for so long  
and it is you I have loved all along_

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Stefan knew that she wasn't finished talking yet, but he couldn't stop himself as he kissed her fiercely. All the love that she felt was in him too and it was time to show her that. Elena tried to protest at first, but once she started kissing him back – nothing could stop her. They slowly sank down on the bed, Elena underneath him; Stefan caressed her face and kissed every inch of it. Passionately, she took off his shirt, kissing his chest and stroking across his back. He bent down to kiss her again, feeling perfectly happy about the love he could see expressed on her face.

When Stefan woke up, they laid side by side. Elena's arm was placed across Stefan's bare chest and she smiled in her sleep. He carefully lifted her arm, so he could get up. He knew there was this one perfect red colored rose in the winter garden that was beautifully grown and wanted to go get it; hoping that Elena was still asleep when he comes back. After picking the flower, Stefan walked towards the bed and noticed that Elena was awake. He smiled down at her, showing her the flower he brought her. She reached for it, but he drew back his hand, saying: "I have something to say to you." His smile widened as he continued.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
__you're the home my heart searched for so long  
and it is you I have loved all along_

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

While he spoke his last sentence, she got up and threw her arms around him. They kissed each other for a long time, before Elena could speak again. She gave him another little kiss on his cheek, before she said: "Nothing will ever part us. They can do whatever they want, as long as we love each other, no one will succeed; no one but _us_." And because she said so, he believed.

The End.


End file.
